Power management is an important aspect of electronic devices. Conventional electronic devices can require significant power as device components have become more complex and power-intensive. Effective power management becomes even more significant in portable electronic devices, as these devices typically operate on a limited battery supply. It is highly preferable to effectively manage power consumption in a portable electronic device so as to extend the interval of time between battery recharging.